Nightshade
by NerdyReadings
Summary: Lady Shadowden. A lady of the night of pure blood. And at her side, her trusty butler, Lucien. Lord Phantomhive. The Queen's guard dog. His demon butler, Sebastian. Who is she? What connection does she have with Ciel? And what of Sebastian?
1. Dealings at Dusk

" _My Lady, It is time to rise_."  
Soft, tired grumbles are heard from underneath the dark bedsheets.  
" _What is it now Lucien_?" A slightly irritated voice comes from the bed.  
" _It is now dark outside, My Lady. It's time for you to awaken_."  
A tall, older man dressed in crimson and black open long ivory curtains to reveal a beautiful moonlit night.  
The young woman arises from the bed stretching her back as her wavy ebony hair tumbles down her spine. A light yawn escaping her lips.  
" _This evening, your usual: Pheasant breast, pig's bone marrow and to drink-"  
"Type O_" She tiredly whispered, her deep purple eyes turning a golden-orange red colour as she hungers.  
" _Took the words right out of my mouth, My Lady. After your meal, you have a meeting with an Earl."  
"Another one?_" She was too exhausted to see anyone, especially with her schedule.  
" _Not just any Earl, My Lady_."  
Her eyes slightly widened with curiosity. " _Oh? Who is he?"_  
" _Lord Ciel Phantomhive."  
"C-Ciel….Phantomhive..? W-wouldn't he be suspicious of who I am let alone what I am?"  
"I assure you My Lady, that will not be a problem to you_." He reassured her with a light bow.  
She sighs. " _Very well, I will be ready momentarily."  
"Yes, My Lady_." He bowed before exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

She stands out of bed to dress herself.  
 _ **Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog, meeting me? What an interesting event this shall be**_.  
Her black lace dress flows down her body like a waterfall. Her beautiful, wavy black locks brushed to perfection. Her final touch, the pearl necklace gleaming from the reflection of the moon. She carefully slips on her black shoes topped with crimson bows and leaves her bedroom.

She carefully makes her way down the stony stairwell and into the dining hall.  
 _"Ah, My Lady now arrives. Allow me to serve the meal for you."  
"Thank you, Lucien."_ She smiled lightly as she sat down at the head of the long dining table.

* * *

" _Honestly, Sebastian. Why must I stay up to such a late hour for one guest? You would expect her to arrive at least at dawn."_ Ciel sat at his desk while sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea, freshly made by his demon butler, Sebastian. _  
"I believe that our guest must arrive at this time for a meeting especially for you. She says it's urgent."  
"She?"  
"Correct, My Lord. Lady Shadowden of Yorkshire has recently been temporarily moved to London to assist you with the investigations Her Majesty assigns to you."  
"Lady Shadowden hmm? Wasn't that bloodline cursed?"  
"It was believed at first but was soon passed off as a hoax for publicity purposes."  
"Anyone would do anything for money, even if it means corrupting a name."  
"Indeed, My Lord. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make preparations for our guest's arrival."  
"See to it then."  
_Sebastian then bowed and left the drawing room.  
Ciel stood and faced the window behind him, looking at the red and gold carriage arriving in front of his manor.  
 _ **Lady Shadowden. You come from a long line of respected people, I will be watching carefully.**_

* * *

As she steps out of the carriage, Lucien hops off the driver's seat assist her, only to come face-to-face with the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian. Sebastian bowed to the guests.

" _Welcome to Phantomhive Manor, My Lady. I am Sebastian, butler to My Lord. Pleased to meet you."_ As he raised his head, his eyes flashed pink, showing his demonic side.  
Lucien bowed back " _I am Lucien, caretaker and butler of Lady Shadowden."_ Lucien's eyes also flashed pink.  
"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you Sebastian." She quickly curtsied and slightly lifted her dress.  
Sebastian gave his usual smile. _"I am delighted to hear your courtesy, My Lady. Now, if you'll follow me, I shall escort you to the drawing room. This is where you will be meeting my young master tonight."_

As Sebastian led them into the manor, Lucien and his mistress stared in awe.  
" _Does Lord Phantomhive really live here by himself? Excluding you and the staff of course."  
"Yes, there was a terrible fire one night. Both his parents and the original manor perished in it."  
"Ah, so this manor is a replica?"_ Lucien inquisitively interrupted.  
 _"Down to the very cracks."_

Sebastian stopped in front of a large set of double doors and knocked lightly.  
 _"Young master? Our guests are here."  
_ A muffled voice came from the room. " _Bring them in."_  
Sebastian opened the doors and motioned Lady Shadowden in.  
 _"After you, My Lady."  
"Thank you, Sebastian."_

She entered with her trusty butler beside her. Lord and Lady meet and bow.  
 _"Lady Shadowden."  
"Lord Phantomhive."  
"Please, sit down. Sebastian, a cup of tea for our Lady."_  
Sebastian bowed lightly. " _Yes, My Lord. Do you have a preference, My Lady?"_  
 _"Oh… If it isn't too much trouble. Just plain black tea perhaps?"_ She wasn't used to having being asked a preference before. Especially from a different estate. Quite frankly, it intimidated her.  
 _"Now, down to business. Her Majesty has sent you to my estate for assistance, correct?"_  
 _"Quite, My Lord."_ She nodded her head.  
 _"But arrive so late at night? I understand the urgency of our tasks, but at this hour, it may as well be set at dawn."_ Ciel looked up at her mischievously.  
 _"Ah, well… the sun isn't very good for my skin. If you know what I mean."_  
 _"No, I don't. Care to elaborate?"_  
 _"I suppose it is time to share a little secret."_ Her eyes flashed that golden-orange and red, then back to her normal amethyst purple.  
Lucien interfered. _"My Lady, are you it's a good idea to-"_  
 _"Now now Lucien, I'm pretty sure if Lord Phantomhive here is able to withstand having a demon for a butler, he is able to deal with who and what I am."  
_ Lucien and Sebastian looked at each other and flared their pink, demonic eyes at each other.  
 _"Demon, huh? I didn't know you would recognise him."_  
 _"Of course I knew. Lucien is actually also, a demon. I knew it from the moment I saw him that wasn't human. And something tells me that he knew the same about me, hmm_?" She glanced at Sebastian and back to Ciel.  
 _"Then tell me. Who and what exactly are you?"_  
Sebastian handed Lady Shadowden her cup of tea. She took a sip and gave a very soft, feminine chuckle.  
 _"Why, My Lord. It is simple, I am Lady Quenivere Shadowden. Daughter of Veronica and Gareth. And those rumours of our bloodline being cursed is partially true. While most mortals call it a curse, I call a gift. A gift of the night. For you see, I am a Pure-blooded Vampire."_ She lightly smiled devilishly, showing her fangs.


	2. Demonic Confrontations

Ciel's eyes widened slightly at surprise at Lady Quenivere, but soon chuckled.  
 _"Indeed you are, My Lady. And how are you are feeding without spreading the disease, might I ask?"_  
Quenivere chuckled too _. "Well, I refrain from feeding on public prey and instead use Blood Flasks. However, if I must I will feed on a mortal. As for the transference of the vampirism, consider the lesser, feral being you find holed up in caves deep in forests. Only a pureblood vampire can choose to transfer the disease. But not to worry, Lord Phantomhive. I assure no harm to the citizens of England."_ She gracefully bowed her head, pledging her oath.  
Ciel smirked at this and sipped at his tea. _"Please, call me Ciel. Quenivere."_  
 _"As you wish Lo-…Ciel."_ Quenivere will surely have a fun time correcting herself.

Ciel cleared his throat. _"Now that mess is cleaned up and we now who and what we are dealing with, state your business with me and Her Majesty. Something about assistance was it?"  
"Yes. I moved from Yorkshire to investigate the disappearance of an ancient artefact of Buckingham Palace. It is said Her Majesty was generous enough to donate one of her most prized possessions to be the centrepiece of an academy for the unprivileged. Recently, it has been stolen with the only piece of evidence being a vial of blood. I have been sent to help you investigate due to my… let's say talents."  
"So the Queen sends a bloodhound to hunt the trail with me? Interesting. Allow me some time to think, in the meantime I'll allow you to stay at my manor for the duration of the investigation. Sebastian will show you and Lucien to your bedrooms. Oh, and be sure to introduce yourselves to the staff. They'll be pleased to meet new guests."_

Quenivere got up from her chair and bowed with Lucien.  
 _"Thank you Ciel."  
"Thank you, My Lord." Lucien's voice followed.  
"This way, My Lady." _Sebastian smiled and opened the door for Quenivere and let Lucien close the door behind them.

* * *

Sebastian took Quenivere to her room and allowed herself to make herself at home.  
 _"Is there anything you need, My Lady?"  
"No thank you Sebastian. But behave you two, I need Lucien back at the end of the investigation and I'm pretty certain that Ciel and I cannot afford to have only parts of a demon."  
"I assure you, My Lady I will not cause any harm to Lucien."_ Sebastian bowed as he spoke sincerely.  
 _"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to attend to."  
"As you wish, Lady Shadowden."_ Sebastian bowed, left the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

" _Now if you will follow me, Master Lucien, I shall show you to your room."_  
Sebastian and Lucien walked down the hallway until Lucien stopped, unknown to Sebastian however.  
 _"Rumour has it that you caused quite the stir since the spider's death. After all, a crow against a spider? An unusual occurrence, even for a demon."  
_ Sebastian stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head to Lucien. " _Ah, so you have heard about the battle of my young Lord's soul, have you not?"  
"Indeed I have. I heard it was quite a remarkable show. Unfortunate for the spider however, but he was always selfish for a demon. Always wanted more, and now he trapped himself in his own web. Paralysed by own venom, only to have an even bigger predator turn him into prey."  
"And what of you, Lucien? I only of you to be a traitor to us demons, friends of the Grim Reapers. I should kill you, but that would only anger Lady Quenivere and My Lord."  
_Lucien narrowed his eyes and growled in frustration. _"I assure you, I am definitely no friend of the Grim Reapers. They took Lady Quenivere from me and they shall pay with their blood. I just managed to take her back. You would not understand, I have originally been contracted to Veronica Shadowden to kill her husband's murderer and after she gave birth to Lady Quenivere, she gave me another order. Her exact words being, '_ _ **Take care of my daughter.**_ _' I must not fail her."_  
 _"But you have already acquired her mother's soul, why not be done with it?"_ Sebastian gave a soft, devilish smirk.  
 _"Do you not understand? I am following an order. Besides, when she dies, I can take her soul as well. Vampires are just mortals who found a way to beat mortality itself, like us they can live forever. For me, it's just a waiting game."  
"Indeed, but this vampire is different. Lady Quenivere Shadowden, a vampire of purest blood. She is capable of handling herself and can even kill other demons due to her father's nature. You see, her father was a vampiric demon."  
"A… vampiric demon. P-Preposterous! There were only six of them in existence and they all died out many centuries ago by an out-of-control blaze!"  
"But one survived that freak accident. That one survivor being her father."  
_Lucien had enough. He grabbed Sebastian by the throat and pinned him to the wall with his arm.  
 _"I do not know what game you are playing at, but if you dare to endanger My Lady and or take her soul for yourself you are very much mistaken."  
_ Sebastian merely sighed in annoyance grabbed Lucien's arm and twisted it so Lucien could let go and let him drop down from the wall.  
 _"Ah! Son of a-!"_ Lucien quickly grabbed his arm in pain.  
 _"It seems you are the one that is mistaken, Lucien. I have no intention of harming Lady Shadowden, let alone taking her soul. But I certainly am interested in her history and actions, My Lord and I will be watching and be paying close attention. That much I can promise you. Now come, let us continue to your room, shall we?"  
_ "Lucien glared at Sebastian. _"Yes."_


	3. Getting Accustomed

It was the next morning and as dawn rose from the horizon, Sebastian went to wake Ciel for breakfast. However, someone is missing.

Ciel sat at the long dining table with the staff standing beside him. He was reading the newspaper with a scone smothered with jam delicately placed on a fine china plate next to him. Ciel put the newspaper down to take a bite from his scone as well as asking Sebastian.

" _Where are our guests, Sebastian? I would like them to come with us to the Academy before Scotland Yard decides to make an even bigger mess."_ Ciel looks up at Sebastian almost sternly.  
" _I believe Lucien is waking Lady Quenivere at this moment. It appears that she is having trouble getting accustomed to the sleeping arrangements_."

As Ciel opens his mouth to speak, the large doors to the dining room open.  
" _Sorry for being late Ciel. I was having troubles waking up, not to worry though_."  
Lucien followed her to a chair and pulled it out for her to sit. But Quenivere did not sit yet, she was too busy looking at Ciel's staff.  
 _"My Lady..."_ Lucien beckoned.  
 _"Who are they Ciel? Are they your staff?"  
_ Ciel smirked. _"Yes, the maid is Mei-Rin, the gardener is Finny, our 'chef' is Bardroy and then there's the former Phantomhive butler, Tanaka. Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Mei-Rin. This is Lady Quenivere Shadowden, treat with the most upmost respect."_  
Finny, Tanaka and Mei-Rin smiled and bowed.  
 _"Welcome Lady Quenivere!"_ Finny and Mei-Rin enthusiastically yelled.  
 _"Ho-ho-ho!"_ Tanaka followed with his usual chuckle.  
But Bard didn't answer. He was just staring at Quenivere, admiring her beauty. He was speechless.  
 _"Bard, aren't you going to say hello to Quenivere?"_ Finny looked concerned at Bard.  
Bard quickly shook his head and stammered as he snapped out of his trance.  
 _"What? O-oh yeah. Uh, welcome Lady Quenivere."_ Bard bowed, trying his best not to blush.  
Sebastian gently put a gloved hand on his forehead in embarrassment.  
Quenivere gently smiled at the four _. "Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you all I'm sure."_

Lucien cleared his throat.  
 _"Now, My Lady?"  
_ Quenivere looked at the chair the Lucien pulled out for her.  
 _"Oh, of course."_ Sebastian placed a plate with a scone on it, covered in strawberry jam in front of her. She took a small bite and reluctantly swallowed, she has never tried anything so sweet in her life.  
 _"So Quenivere, how is the sunlight for you?"_ Ciel asked curiously.  
" _Well, as I said before it's not great for my skin but nothing I cannot handle."  
"That's good. Best you get dressed soon, we will be leaving shortly."  
"What? But my suitcases aren't going to be here until this afternoon, how can I possibly-"  
"Pardon the interruption My Lady, but I believe I may be of assistance."_ Sebastian interrupted.  
 _"Of course Sebastian, please continue."  
"Thank you, My Lady. There is a spare closet upstairs down the hallway, there may be some suitable clothing for this afternoon until your luggage arrives. I shall escort you there if you wish."_ Lucien shot Sebastian a glare.  
 _"Why, thank you Sebastian."_ Quenivere smiled.  
 _"Then come with me, My Lady."_ Sebastian held out a hand for her to stand up, which she accepted.

Quenivere walked out the door followed by Sebastian with which he closed the doors behind them.  
Lucien had enough. _"If you may pardon me, My Lord. I appear to have duties to attend to."_  
Ciel sighed. _"If you must_."  
 _"Thank you, My Lord."_ He followed after Quenivere and Sebastian with multiple thoughts going through his head.  
 _ **Who does this man think he is? He may be notorious, but that doesn't mean he can claim what's rightfully mine for himself. My Lady's soul belongs to me and me only! Not to him, not to the Grim Reapers, nobody! What right does he have with trying to devour My Lady?!**_

Lucien stops his train of thought when he sees Quenivere and Sebastian talking outside a little doorway. He quickly steps behind a pillar, hoping he won't get noticed. He could hear their conversation, however.

" _Thank you again Sebastian. You truly are a butler."  
"Why, thank you My Lady. But you are also mistaken, I am simply just one Hell of a butler."_ Sebastian's gentle, demonic smirk appeared across his face.  
Quenivere's eyes became red and dark _. "Indeed you are, Sebastian."_ She gave a devilish smile before heading into the old closet to get dressed.

Enraged and shocked at what he heard, Lucien headed downstairs to wait for further orders from His Lady.

* * *

Quenivere quickly headed down the stairs in a long, black laced dress with a matching black, wide-brimmed hat topped with raven feathers.  
 _"What kept you?"_ Ciel was irritated at her punctuality.  
 _"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I was just having a wardrobe malfunction. Nothing to worry about."  
"My Lady, your Blood Flasks are ready."_ Lucien put five small bottles of blood in his breast pocket for safekeeping.  
 _"Thank you, Lucien."_ Lucien was still angry at what he heard earlier and wouldn't stop giving Sebastian dirty looks. He was equally upset at Quenivere for even considering Sebastian's help instead of his.

When Quenivere stepped outside into the sunlight, her skin felt like it was being pricked by needles, the light burned and irritated her skin.  
 _"It's so bright out here, I do not know how you stand it_." She winced as the sun glared into her eyes.  
 _"I'm sure you will get used to it."_ Ciel added.  
Quenivere stepped into the carriage and sat next to Ciel. She looked out the window, admiring the world she knew in light.  
 _"It feels so different seeing the world you know and love in a different view. It feels wrong."  
"Viewing things in different perspectives often get you the most answers. Best you remember that."  
_

Quenivere merely nodded as she watched the scenery change from the Phantomhive Manor to London city.


	4. Blood Stains

Sebastian opened the carriage door and helped Ciel out as was the same with Lucien and Quenivere. As Quenivere stepped out, she felt self-conscious. She has never seen so many people in a bustling city before, let alone in broad daylight.

" _Let's go. I wish to see the crime scene untouched by police_." Ciel grimly mumbles.  
As they were walking down the pavement, making multiple turns, Quenivere felt more and more anxious by the minute.

 _ **Everybody is looking at me. Is it because of my attire? Is it inappropriate to wear black, or can anyone notice my different appearance? Why am I feeling this way? Just stop it, I'm a Lady, I should act like one. Confident and proud, smart and reserved. Not timid, shy and dim-witted.**_

" _Are you alright My Lady? You are awfully quiet."_ Lucien whispered to Quenivere.  
" _Hmm? Oh, nothing. It's just this is so different to what I'm used to. If I'm honest, it's intimidating."  
"Well My Lady, you know I'm here right by your side to protect you until the very end."_ He whispered to her before smirking.  
 _"Oh please Lucien, you only say that because you wish to make me forget your true intentions. And I shall never forget that."_  
Lucien said nothing, he just let it go and continued walking down the pathway to the academy.

* * *

The roof of the academy building peeked through the horizon, surrounded by lush pastures, rose bushes and tall oak trees. The building was built with golden bricks, giant clear windows with white frames and a dark, navy roof just touching the sun.

" _Oh wow. Seems like the blue-yellow combination is popular in schools these days."_ Quenivere sarcastically implied and smirked.  
 _"Indeed. But we are not here for that. Let's head inside shall we?"_ Ciel added before again leading the way into the main building.

Sebastian and Lucien opened the two giant oak door that creaked from the hinges, showing the empty lobby that remained within.

" _Careful My Lord, there's no telling what remains here."  
"I'm fine, Sebastian. You may be my butler but you do not have to treat me like a child."_ Quenivere giggled at the irony. Ciel in response shot her a glare.

Quenivere cleared her throat " _Sorry._ "

Lucien decided to change the subject by diverting their attention to his discovery.  
 _"Lord Ciel, Lady Quenivere. I believe to have found something you may wish to see."  
_ Quenivere, Ciel and Sebastian rush over to Lucien, who knelt over a shattered glass case.

* * *

" _This seems to be the case the artefact was kept in."_ Quenivere's eyes suddenly widened and turned red, her mouth was hanging open.  
Lucien looked up and slightly panicked. " _My Lady! Are you alright? Do you need a Blood Flask?"_  
Quenivere didn't answer, not until Sebastian clicked his fingers in front of her face.  
 _"Oh, I'm sorry?"  
"Do you need a Blood Flask, My Lady?"  
"No, I just detected something crucial."  
"And…?" _Ciel quirked a brow.  
Quenivere looked down at the floor and saw multiple shards of glass on the floor. One of which had blood staining it. She picked it and carefully licked the shard.  
 _"Lady Quenivere? What on Earth are you doing?"_ Ciel cried in disgust.  
After swallowing the blood, she merely replied. " _Tracking the possible thief or at least a suspect."_  
" _Tracking? Very interesting, and how do you accomplish this with a taste of blood"_ Sebastian questioned with smirk and quirked eyebrow.  
 _"By simply tasting blood, I can tell the gender, diet, blood type and emotion."  
"Then what do you taste, My Lady?"_ Lucien looked at her in interest, he never knew vampires were able to do such a thing with blood.  
 _"Well, this is an odd sample of blood. All I can taste is emotion, literally. Just obsession, insanity and a bit of pain. I recognise this taste."  
"Who does the blood belong to then?"_

* * *

The doors suddenly burst open. Everyone turns their heads to the doors.  
 _"I believe that would be me on that one!"_  
Quenivere's eyes suddenly widen at who stood at the doorway.


	5. The Scent of Red

" _Wait…Is that…?"_ Quenivere was shocked at the figure who stood in the doorway.  
 _"I-It cannot be…. No…"_ Lucien's deep green eyes were full of shock and rage.  
Sebastian sighed. _"Oh dear…"_  
Ciel just sighed in disappointment. _"Not you again."_

* * *

" _Alas, it is I, the beautiful Reaper in red! And it seems my dear Bassy is here too!"_ He came bounding through the doorway towards Sebastian and Ciel. He was about to jump on Sebastian in an attempt to kiss him, only to stop at the sight of Quenivere and Lucien. He squealed in delight.  
 _"OH MY DARLING QUEN! IT'S BEEN AN ETERNITY SINCE I SEEN YOU! HOW IS MY BABY BLOOD-SUCKER!?"_ The man in red leapt to Quenivere and gave her a suffocating hug, rubbing his cheek against hers.  
 _"U-uh Grell? How do you know Lady Shadowden?"_ Ciel quickly asked in surprise.  
Grell quickly let go of Quenivere to explain, leaving her gasping for air.  
" _Well, if it weren't for me, Quenivere wouldn't be alive. The Grim Reapers took her in when she was just an infant. I decided to be the perfect parent for her. I loved her even more dearly after I discovered her identity as a vampire and her love for blood and the colour red."_  
Lucien's anger grew, how he despised Grim Reapers. " _That's a lie! You took her away from me! It was my duty as her butler to serve and protect her and you stole her and poisoned her mind!"_  
Grell giggled. _"Oh, Lucien. The same hot-head I remember, be in denial all you want, it's not going to change the fact that you abandoned her and that I was a better parent and caregiver. And let's face it, considering how cocky and selfish demons can be it was probably for the best. After all, the only good things demons can do is serve their masters in exchange for souls."_  
Lucien and Sebastian's eyes started glowing pink and their fangs sharpened at Grell's comment. Quenivere had enough. She cannot stand the sight of the only two people in her life argue over who is better and who is not. But on top of that, her throat was dry and parched and her skin ached and burned. That was more than enough to send her over the edge.  
 _"That's enough, all of you!"_ The doors slammed shut with only the sunlight through the windows to brighten the room. Quenivere's eyes turned red. Her fangs grew to an animalistic proportion.  
 _"I am not a child, nor something to be claimed and owned as a possession! I am Lady Quenivere Shadowden, daughter of Veronica and Gareth and I will not be owned by anyone, you hear me?! No one! And while yes Lucien wasn't there and the Grim Reapers adopted me, that doesn't mean either of you are better! Honestly, you are both acting like children!"_  
Quenivere's nails grew slightly longer and sharper. She was breathing heavily, trying to compose herself.  
Lucien stopped and bowed with his hand on his heart _"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, My Lady."_  
 _"Show off!"_ Grell spat at Lucien as he crossed his arms and blew a raspberry at him.

* * *

Quenivere was still angry and her eyes glowed a deep blood-red.  
 _"Q-Quen, you're blood-starving! Here."_ Grell took off his coat, rolled up a sleeve and brought it to Quenivere's lips.  
" _No."_ She smacked away Grell's arm. Her voice was shaky but starting to calm down.  
Ciel intervened. _"Let's save the reunions for now, this is not what we are here for. What I want to know is why Quenivere tasted your blood on a glass shard."  
"Oh, right well…THESE STUPID GLOVES ARE TOO THIN TO PROTECT ME FROM SUCH SILLY PIECES OF GLASS!"_ Grell flew into a mini tantrum like a child losing their balloon.  
 _"I MEAN JUST LOOK AT MY HAND! IT'S STAINED MY GLOVE AND I WILL NOW PROBABLY HAVE A SCAR! WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THIS FOR A LADY?!"  
"But what were you doing here anyway?"_ Ciel was slightly annoyed at Grell's complaints.  
 _"Well, let's see here… Ah, yes. According to the 'To Die List', a man here has been murdered. I've been sent to collect his soul, but I can't figure out where on the school grounds. How annoying. I also became more interested when I saw you, my dear Quen, the cocky butler and my darling Bassy! And now, here I am!"  
"Well, looks like we may have to work together again then. If this murdered man has any information in his cinematic records, this may be a vital clue. There may be connection. Let's split up, I'll go with Grell and Sebastian. Lucien and Quenivere can go together."_

* * *

Before Ciel could walk off, Quenivere quickly put her hand on Ciel's shoulder.  
 _"Wait!"_ Quenivere sniffed the air. Her eyes became black then normal.  
 _"Well, what is it?"_ Ciel looked confused but also irritated at the wait.  
 _"I know where he is, we don't need to split up."  
"Very well then. Lead the way."  
"This way."_  
She sprinted off at an inhuman speed out the door and headed toward the back.

* * *

The other followed, only to find that Quenivere had stopped outside a wooden shed.  
 _"He's in there. I can smell the fresh blood, but there is another smell. More blood, but it's different."  
_ " _I can smell it too, Master. I say be prepared for the sight and smell. With your permission, shall I open it My Lord?"_ Sebastian placed his hand on the door and turned his head to Ciel, awaiting for an order or reply.  
Ciel swallowed and hesitantly answered. _"Yes."_


	6. An Incident

As Sebastian went to open the door, his shoulder was grasped by a light hand with claws. It was Quenivere, clutching his shoulder pad and sleeve as an indication of worry.  
" _Wait. I want to go in there too."_ Her voice was light, but firm. This wasn't a request, this was a demand.  
" _Are you absolutely sure, My Lady? There is no telling what exists on the other side of this door."_  
 _"Yes. Open it."_  
Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. _"Very well, ma'am."_ He felt her grip loosen at his words. He turned to face the door and turned the rusty doorknob to the small, wooden shack. He opened the door so fast that the air rushed and sent his hair and tailcoat waving through the rush.

* * *

The smell of blood flooded Quenivere's nose. It was so metallic and stale. What others may feel sick and nauseous at the smell, to her it was like smelling melted chocolate on a warm spring day. She stepped inside with Sebastian to investigate, leaving a shaking scared Grell and her butler outside. Ciel tried to enter, only to be stopped by Lucien's black velvet gloves.  
 _"I think it is best you stay here, My Lord. It is unknown what lies inside."_ Ciel grumbled at the mere suggestion of his safety as a child.  
" _I think he is right, Master. What I have discovered is too unsightly for you to see_." Sebastian called from the shed.

Quenivere was looking around the shed trying to discover the source of the smell, she decided to go to Sebastian and see what he found. When she caught up to him, her throat became more and more dry, and her mouth began to salivate more and more. She saw Sebastian look down at what appeared to be a pit.  
" _What is it? What's in there?"_  
 _"Well, what do you smell?"_  
 _"Blood but-"_ Her eyes widened as she began to see blood trickle from the darkness into more clear view. Her eyes turned red. She quickly collapsed to her knees, grabbing her throat. It was too much, she felt like the blood was teasing her. Her instincts told her to go berserk and gorge on the blood but she fought back, she was coughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

 _"Lady Quenivere! Are you alright?!"_ Sebastian kneeled next her, but no reply came from her lips. He decided to get her out of the shed as quickly as possible. He carried her bridal style through the doorway and lay her on the fresh grass with him knelt beside her.

* * *

" _WHAT HAPPENED BASSY! IS MY DARLING ANGEL OF BLOOD ALRIGHT?! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!"_ Grell was in a panic, as well as Lucien.  
 _"Hold on! I still have a Blood Flask, I can-"_  
 _"No."_ Lucien stopped when he heard Quenivere whisper weakly.  
Ciel stood and watched, he wanted to know how Quenivere functions and how capable she is at survival in daylight.  
" _Lucien, I do not want that pathetic excuse of a blood alternative. I need real blood, I need-" Quenivere turned her head to Sebastian._  
 _"You."_ Sebastian widened his eyes in surprise and confusion.  
Quenivere clutched Sebastian's shoulders and brought her face up to his neck, she brushed away any stray strands of hair and licked the skin side of his neck. She carefully yet quickly pressed her fangs into him droplets of blood dripping down to his collar. Her eyes closed as she gorged on him, she could feel his body heat within her, his emotions, his very state of mind.

* * *

Lucien narrowed his now demonic pink eyes and clenched his fists, how it angered him to see his lady and mistress desire another's blood, especially another servant. Another _**demon**_ servant. Grell and Ciel on the other hand were left gaping at the two. They were surprised at the possibility of Sebastian not knowing or accepting her desire for his blood. But Sebastian didn't seem to care. In fact, he didn't seem to feel anything. He still knelt there his eyes wide and spaced supporting her back and her sitting position with his hands around her waist. His mind was blank, although he appeared to be staring into space, all he saw was Quenivere's face before she bit into his neck. He could feel her soft, warm lips press against his own skin. It felt almost euphoric, aside from the pain.

* * *

Quenivere opened her eyes when she realised what she has done. Her eyes turned back to her normal deep, amethyst purple. She felt a heavy blush appear across her cheeks. She quickly let go of his shoulders and withdrew her mouth from his neck, she licked away any remnants of blood away from her lips. Her eyes were teary, she was so embarrassed and shocked that she did such a thing.  
 _"S-Sebastian! Are you alright did I hurt you?! I am absolutely sorry!"_ She quickly got on her feet and turned to Ciel. _"I apologise deeply Lord Phantomhive! I didn't mean to! I was out of it! I swear, I didn't mean to!"_  
" _No need to apologise."_ Ciel spoke calmly.  
" _What? But I-"_  
 _"You did what you needed for survival. I cannot punish that."_  
 _"My master is right, My Lady_." Sebastian got up from his knees and put his now gloveless hand to his neck. " _Though I am glad to oblige in assistance, all you need is ask."_ He removed his hand and licked the blood that remained from his neck. _"But no need to apologise, My Lady. I am merely a servant. After all what kind of butler would I be if I didn't serve?"_ Sebastian lightly bowed and placed a hand to his chest. He then replaced his glove on his hand.  
" _I-I need to go, I just need time to recuperate and rest."_  
 _"I Shall escort you home, My Lady"_ Lucien held out his hand to her.  
With a gentle yet nervous smile, she grabbed his hand in acceptance. _"Please."_  
Grell stepped in gave Quenivere a hug.  
" _You rest well now alright? And don't ever come out until evening. It's far too dangerous for vampires to be out at this time."_  
 _"I need to, for the sake of the investigation."_  
 _"You'll kill yourself darling!"_  
 _"No, it will kill lesser, not purebloods."_  
 _"Even so, I don't want to you to get hurt."_  
 _"Alright then."_  
 _"Goodbye my darling blood orange!"_  
 _"Adieu, Grell."_ She said as she blew a kiss goodbye. Grell blew a kiss back.

* * *

As Quenivere left with Lucien to recover back at the manor, Ciel decided to investigate.  
 _"Tell me Sebastian, what discovery have you made that would be far too unsightly for me?"_  
 _"I'm not sure if you should know young Master, it is quite repulsive."_  
 _"I do not care. I wish to know."_  
 _"Very well Master, I must warn you however that the smell is quite strong. I am prepared to take you home if it becomes too much."_  
Ciel merely rolled his eyes.  
" _I want to come to!"_ Grell waved his hand at Sebastian. Sebastian in response tried to ignore Grell by turning around, hiding his irritated and embarrassed face.  
But soon Sebastian just sighed in defeat. _"If you must."_  
As soon as Ciel walked in, he covered his mouth and nose. The smell was intolerable.  
" _How could Lady Quenivere be attracted to this?"_  
 _"It is merely in a vampire's nature. Pureblood or otherwise."_

* * *

Sebastian lit a torch and shone the fiery light to the pit where the blood and smell seemed to be emanating from. Ciel widened his eyes at what he saw. Multiple parts of corpses. All mangled together by their own entrails, bones sticking out from the flesh and scars all across the skin.  
 _"Curses! Now I'll never be able to find out who is who on the To Die List!"_ Grell growled in frustration as he flipped through the pages of his list.  
 _"That's all you really care about?! These are murdered people, and all you care about is your damned list?!"_ Grell jumped at Ciel's shouting. He nervously tried to explain.  
 _"But you see, without the identity of these people, nobody will know who would be a suspect, and nobody will find a reason to charge the murderer. Besides, what of the families? They must be very heartbroken the disappearance_."  
" _I'm afraid he is right, My Lord. Knowing the identity of these people would work to our slight advantage."_ Ciel snorted at Sebastian.  
" _Let's go. I've had enough of this place for now. Grell, tell William to keep an eye on this place."_  
Grell gulped. _"W-William?"_ Grell could picture a shadow with William's stern, green eyes towering of him from the back.  
 _"That's right. Do you have a problem?"_ Ciel turned to face him with a smirk.  
Grell couldn't answer, he was too scared and worried about what he was going to tell William.  
" _Guess not."_ Ciel turned back and headed back to the streets of London to hire a carriage home. Due to the… incident.

 _"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY?!"_ Grell sighed and headed back to the Grim Reaper's Association Headquarters.


	7. Apologetic

" _What's the matter Bard? You seem very… lost in thought. It's sort of scaring me, you're never usually like this."_ Finny eyed Bard staring into space with his head in his fist as he leant on the kitchen table. Mei-Rin stumbled by and couldn't help but overhear the conversation.  
 _"Finny's right, he is. Ever since we met the Lady Quenivere, you seemed even more distracted than usual."_ Bard jumped up from his seat and became defensive.  
 _"What?! No I'm not! And what do you mean 'more than usual'?!"_ Despite Bard's defence, he was blushing a deep red from embarrassment.

Finny widened his eyes and gaped before slightly blushing himself.  
 _"Bard? D-Do you like Lady Quenivere?"_ At the mere question, Mei-Rin squealed like a little girl at clasped her hands together.  
 _"Ooooohhhhh! Bard has a crush on her, yes he does!"_ Mei-Rin clapped her hands together excitedly.  
Bard's blush deepened _"SHUT UP! I-I don't like her that way!"_ Bard then sighed in defeat and sat back down and looked away from Finny and Mei-Rin. _"Yeah, okay fine. Maybe I do kinda sort of like her… Not like I can do anything about it though, she is a Lady, I'm just the chef…"  
"Don't say that! You don't know that! Just talk to her, and maybe she will like you back!"_ Finny exclaimed with such determination, he got carried away and slammed his fists on the table, breaking it in the process. Mei-Rin and Bard glared at him at this accident.  
Finny gave an innocent, yet nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head. _"Uh, oops..."_

* * *

Quenivere paced back and forth in her dark room, trying to contemplate an appropriate apology to Sebastian for the 'incident' at the academy. Despite the fact that he said that he wasn't bothered by such an act, she couldn't help but feel guilty at taking his own blood without permission, let alone from a demon. Quenivere took a deep breath to compose herself and to find Sebastian, only to have someone knock on her door.  
 _"Come in."_ The door opened to reveal Lucien.  
 _"Just came by to check on you, My Lady."_  
Quenivere lightly chuckled " _This is the eighth time since we came back, Lucien. Is something wrong? You seem a bit insecure…"_ Lucien closed his eyes. When they opened, it revealed his demonic pink eyes.  
 _"It's Sebastian."_  
Quenivere lightly tensed. _"What about him?"  
"I still do not trust him, he seems to be hiding something, like he wants something. Other than Lord Phantomhive's soul."  
_Quenivere's voice became dangerous and cautious. _"What are you saying, Lucien? Are you suggesting something about me and him? Or are you jealous that he may have an interest in my soul too?"  
_ Lucien looked away in embarrassment _"Well…"_  
Quenivere showed a dangerous smirk. " _Well then. Let me explain for the both of you. Neither of you own my soul and neither of you own me. Are we clear?"_  
Lucien was forced to bow and reply. _"Yes, My Lady."_  
 _"Good. Now stop the animosity, we are guests. We must be polite."_ Quenivere walked past Lucien and left the room in search of Sebastian.

* * *

Her soft steps echoed down the hallway as she passed many doors in search of the mysterious butler.  
 _"Sebastian?"_ Almost immediately, there was a reply.  
 _"Yes, My Lady?"_ Quenivere turned around and gasped when she saw Sebastian behind her, giving a gentle smile.  
 _"Sebastian! You startled me!"_ Quenivere put a hand to her chest as she spoke.  
Sebastian lightly bowed his head. _"Please forgive me, My Lady. It was not my intention to scare you. Now, did you need me for anything?"_  
Quenivere blushed and swallowed. " _Y-Yes. It's about earlier this morning, about the incident? Well, I would like to give you my deepest, sincere apologies. I never meant to catch you off guard and I never meant to take your blood without permission."_  
Sebastian held up a hand and smiled _. "As I said before My Lady, I had no problem with such a thing. It was an emergency for you, I was happy to oblige."_  
Quenivere sighed in relief. " _Oh. Well, thank you for helping me out. If I'm honest, no other person has ever helped me with such a matter. It was always Lucien."_  
Sebastian cocked a brow in confusion. _"Only Lucien? Are there no other staff?"_  
Quenivere shook her head lightly " _No, Lucien was too overprotective of me to allow anyone to take care of me."_ Quenivere thought back to what she said to Lucien earlier about his interest in her soul. Almost as if Sebastian read her mind, he gave a surprising response.  
 _"Or perhaps he was overprotective of your soul?"  
"Yes, and I believe he still is… Thank you, Sebastian. For listening."_  
Sebastian's face looked slightly surprised but soon turned into yet another smile and nodded.  
 _"It has been my pleasure, My Lady. Now come, dinner shall be ready."_


	8. Underneath the Moonlight

Quenivere and Ciel sat at opposite ends of the long dining table. The room was dark with a candelabra setting a warm atmosphere with its dim lighting. Sebastian stood behind Ciel's chair and as did Lucien with Quenivere. There was nothing but silence among them and there was tension in the air.

Ciel broke the silence _"How are you enjoying your meal. I understand it is different to what you are normally used to. If you don't like it, Sebastian could prepare something more to your liking?"_  
Lucien gave Ciel a glare. Quenivere lightly shook her head. _"No. I'm happy with my meal, Sebastian makes a divine meal."_  
Sebastian gave a delighted smile. " _You flatter me, My Lady."  
"But of course, otherwise what kind of butler would he be?"_ Ciel gave a smirk.  
Quenivere giggled. _"Not a very good one, indeed. However, one could be trained out of such a habit. Like a dog being trained to attack."  
"Indeed, Lady Quenivere. But some mutts that are not able to fight must be put down." _Ciel smiled cruelly. Quenivere gave his statement a thought, she had to agree no matter how cruel it was.

Sebastian walked next to her and bent to her ear.  
" _Tea, My Lady?"_ Quenivere blushed at the close proximity of Sebastian and struggled to speak.  
" _Or perhaps you prefer something else? Blood perhaps?"_ Sebastian gave a sinister smirk.  
Quenivere widened her eyes and lightly gasped. Lucien angrily stepped forward.  
"How dare you mock my Lady and Mistress?!" Quenivere gave a stern look.  
 _"Lucien!"_  
Sebastian stood straight and closed his eyes calmly.  
" _My apologies, but I was merely asking her preference. You cannot blame me for my duty."  
Before Lucien could argue back, Ciel interrupted. "He is right Sebastian. That was an inappropriate question. Lucien, Lady Quenivere, please accept my apologies for my butler's behaviour. I shall see that gets punished."_  
Sebastian gave a mock innocent face to Ciel.  
 _"Oh how cruel you are, Master."_  
Quenivere lightly chuckled. " _Oh, I was not offended. In fact, I was flattered. He was cared about my interests as well as my health, you cannot punish him for that."_  
Sebastian smiled at Quenivere. _"I'm glad you understood my motives, My Lady."_  
Quenivere nodded to him. She then drew her attention to Ciel. _"Now if I may, I would like to inquire about what we have discovered in the shed at the academy."_  
Ciel's interest has peaked. _"Go ahead."_  
 _"Those mangled corpses, I recognised they were not adults but neither young children. They appeared to be adolescent children. If my hypothesis is correct, I assume they could be students of the academy."_ Quenivere looked down at the table, remembering the smell of blood and the stench of decay.  
Ciel thought for a moment. _"If what you say is true, this could be more than thievery, it is also mass murder."_  
" _Perhaps the thievery took place long after the deaths? There was decay after all."_ Quenivere raised a brow at the possibilities.  
 _"Or perhaps the corpses were witnesses and the thief could have eliminated them afterwards."_  
There were too many possible outcomes and little clues for any solid leads or conclusions at this point, it simply just sent Quenivere's mind spinning.

Ciel stood from his chair. _"Now if you will excuse me, I shall retire for the night. We may discuss more tomorrow. Good night, Lady Quenivere."_  
Quenivere stood and bowed. " _Lord Ciel."_  
Lucien bowed too. _"Lord Phantomhive."_

Ciel walked out of the door, followed by Sebastian, leaving Quenivere and Lucien by themselves.  
 _"What would you like to do now, My Lady?"_ Lucien rose a brow.  
" _I would like to explore, you may leave me now."_ Lucien bowed and left the room.

* * *

" _What do you believe what happened, Master? Lady Quenivere does make good possible outcomes."_ Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's night shirt.  
 _"Be that as it may, it is only a possibility nothing more. Without any evidence, nothing can be proved as of this time. Now leave me, I'm sleeping now_." Ciel was tucked in by Sebastian and turned over in his sheets.  
Sebastian held up a candelabra and made his way out. " _Very well, sleep well My Lord."_

Sebastian closed the door behind him and blew out the candles as he walked down the hallway but soon stopped as eyes widened. He then smirked and changed direction down the stairs and headed outside to the garden.

* * *

Quenivere loved being out in the moonlight, she twirled lightly as she walked through the garden, admiring the flowers. Her particular favourite were the bushes of white and red roses with long thorns. She held their heads and inhaled their scent. How she missed being outside and enjoy it. But the peace didn't last long as she was once again, taken by surprise.

" _Lovely aren't they? There are my Master's favourite. He quite enjoys white roses."_  
Quenivere heard the voice and turned around and gasped.  
 _"Sebastian? Forgive me, I couldn't resist. I wanted to explore the beautiful garden but it was too bright outside, so I took the chance to admire it underneath the moon."_ Quenivere lightly blushed in shame and looked at the rose bushes.  
 _"My Lady Quenivere, you're more than welcome to admire the garden. I'm sure Finny would be ecstatic to hear about your interest."_

Sebastian then walked over and plucked a red rose and turned to Quenivere. He held the rose to her with a gentle smile.  
 _"Consider this a gift on the behalf of the Phantomhive staff and myself. Your kindness to us is more than generous to us servants, we thank you."_  
Quenivere blushed and gently took the rose, however she pricked herself on the thorns and her thumb leaked a small bead of blood. She gazed at it and craved it, however she ignored it and looked up at Sebastian.  
 _"You flatter me, Sebastian. You truly are a magnificent butler and I wish to thank you, the staff and Ciel personally for such hospitality. I also thank you for restraining any harsh action against Lucien despite his behaviour and animosity towards you."_  
Sebastian placed a hand to his chest and bowed. " _You are most certainly welcome, My Lady."_  
Quenivere looked up at the night sky and noticed the moon was starting lower.  
 _"Now, I must leave. The sun will rise soon. Good night, Sebastian."_ Quenivere turned to walk away but stopped when she heard Sebastian call her.  
 _"Lady Quenivere."_ Quenivere turned in confusion.  
Sebastian walked up to her and reached a gloved hand to her hair. His gloved hands tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Quenivere widened her eyes and blushed at his touch.  
 _"Your hair was untidy, I could not let a Lady as beautiful as you look such a way_." He smiled and bowed.  
 _"Good night, My Lady."_ He then turned and walked away.

Quenivere stood there, still blushing and rose in her hands. She slowly turned and walked the opposite direction, back to her room.


End file.
